The present invention relates to a technique applicable effectively to a photolithography process control technique in a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device (or a semiconductor device).
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-228843 (Patent Literature 1) or the corresponding U.S. Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-0183040 (Patent Literature 2) there is disclosed an APC (Advanced Process Control) method which estimates focus information by multivariate analysis from reflection spectrum data acquired using a scatterometer.
In Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2006-523039 (Patent Literature 3) or the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 7,119,893 (Patent Literature 4) it is disclosed to evaluate a focal center with use of scatterometry.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10 (1998)-135112 (Patent Literature 5) it is disclosed that a photosensitivity parameter in a state of latent image in exposure is evaluated by detecting reflected light in exposure.
Further, in Japanese Patent-Laid Open No. 2003-224057 (Patent Literature 6) or the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,762,111 (Patent Literature 7) it is disclosed to optimize alignment with use of scatterometry.
[Patent Literatures]    1. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-228843    2. U.S. Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-0183040    3. Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2006-523039    4. U.S. Pat. No. 7,119,893    5. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10 (1998)-135112    6. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-224057    7. U.S. Pat. No. 6,762,111